The Wrath of Hibito
The Wrath of Hibito is the Thirty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 17, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko and the Gang goes to Heaven Tail and they meet the Armed Faction Alliance. Plot The Episode begins at the Heaven Tail Guild. The Heroes arrived too early only to find the Guild conquered by the Eggman Empire. Paul Gekko was reunited with his family. Hibito is then happy with the reunion but tells Paul Gekko about the second Star and Hayate. Paul tells Hibito that Hayate is still busy with his family too. Hibito sees Hayate Matoi far range fighting the Nudist Beach remnants as well as battling the Egg Navy to let the heroes free the Heaven Tail Wizards. Satsuki and Senketsu fight Hayate in his Genesis Junketsu and the Junior Elite Four and Satsuki Kiryuin's daughter in order to try and regain their memories, but they soon find themselves overwhelmed. The Elite Four soon join the battle, distracting the Junior Elite Four and Satsuki Kiryuin's daughter so that Ira Gamagōri can use his device to try and remove Junketsu. Nonon Junior interrupted them saying that "Lord" Hayate is on official Business while Paul Gekko and the others free the Mages of Heaven Tail without being caught. The Prison Break begins and the Fairy Tail Mages by the heroes time to get the second Star from Enerugi. As the Heroes arrive to the Location, they see Naruto Uzumaki pinned down with black rods by Enerugi. Enerugi is surprised that Paul Gekko and the gang are able to free the prisoners. Paul Gekko helps Naruto by saying his special word; "MEGAMERGE". The Mega Mergering into a Nine Tailed Humanoid Fox; "Naruto Gekko" leads to Enerugi being overwhelmed and defeated thus gaining the second Star. Frustrated, Naruto, within Paul Gekko's subconscious, cries out for help. Paul Gekko offers to save his family, enemies if he lets it go. Naruto prepares to remove the seal keeping the real Eight Tailed Snake contained inside Paul Gekko, but is stopped by the Fourth Hokage, who thanks the Nine-Tails and its bad influence for giving him a chance to see his son and his friend. Naruto picks up on the Fourth Hokage's claim that he is his son. Naruto is overjoyed and follows his father to a part of his subconscious where the Nine-Tails is not threatening to kill them both. The Fourth explains that he had designed Naruto's seal to produce an imprint of him if ever the seal was about to break. Naruto asks why the Fourth would seal the Nine-Tails within his own son. The Fourth responds that he trusted only his son to master the Nine-Tails in order to defeat the masked man responsible for its attack on Konoha sixteen years earlier. Paul Gekko reveals that it's Obito Uchiha that saved his life after learning of the appearance of the Repliforce. With shock, Minato realises that Obito had been the one who orchestrated the destruction of Konohagakure and the betrayal of the Repliforce. After learning of Obito's death, Minato entrusted the way of Shinobi to Paul Gekko and Naruto for saving the Wizard Guild. After bidding farewell to Naruto, the heroes sets off to Monoha to get the third Star from Doll Master; Shō. Characters *Naruto Uzumaki *Satsuki Kiryuin *Hōka Inumuta *Uzu Sanageyama *Nonon Jakuzure *Ira Gamagori *Hayate Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Enerugi *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Higoro *Senna Gekko *Shinka *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kenta Yunfat *Kyūji Ōbayashi Battles 'Armed Faction Alliance vs. Nudist Beach vs. Egg Navy' 'Participants' *Naruto Uzumaki *Satsuki Kiryuin *Hōka Inumuta *Uzu Sanageyama *Nonon Jakuzure *Ira Gamagori *Hayate Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Enerugi *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Higoro *Senna Gekko *Shinka *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kenta Yunfat *Kyūji Ōbayashi 'Locations' *Heaven Tail Island 'Winners' *Armed Faction Alliance Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon